


A Day With A Friend

by hells_intern



Category: The Boy Who Fell (TBWF)
Genre: Fluff, demon pet stores tho, help how do i fluff, pet stores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_intern/pseuds/hells_intern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluff to make up for all the angst!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day With A Friend

Saff walked happily down the street, Ramia beside him. His excited body language was contrasted by her calm posture and elegant air. Even though the streets were full of people, it felt like they were the only ones there.

Today, the pair decided to explore the market street of a small town they came across. Sometimes Saff felt like someone was watching them, yet every time he looked, no one was. He shrugged it off.

Surprisingly, Ramia wasn’t in her usual outfit. She instead chose to wear a white dress with a sunhat she rarely wore. In fact, Saff didn’t even know she owned one. 

He felt a bit awkward wearing his normal outfit, but Ramia managed to convince him that she didn’t care what he wore.

They chatted happily to one another, beverages from a tea shop Saff had found in hand. Every time he managed to make Ramia laugh with his (terrible) puns, Saff felt proud he could get through her cold facade.

Suddenly a hand stopped the blood demon. He blinked before glancing at Ramia.

“Saff. They have a pet store,” she said, a hint of excitement in her voice. She was pointing.

Saff’s gaze followed her hand. Across the street was a quaint store that held a comforting air. In the display case were a pair of baby basilisks play-fighting (or at least Saff hoped they were) as their mother watched. The sign read ‘Amicus’s Pet Palace’.

With an excited gasp, he grabbed her hand and, together they made their way past strangers towards the shop. Though they did accidentally bump into others, no one paid them much mind.

Ramia watched in amusement as Saff eagerly watched the basilisks play. Taking his hand, she went into the shop to see if maybe they could actually hold the small creatures.

And thus, the two spent the rest of their day playing with animals and bonding, unaware that Lord Devil was watching the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how to write fluffs, haha


End file.
